


Sleepy Mornings

by MikaelaJaeger



Series: Eremin Short-Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelaJaeger/pseuds/MikaelaJaeger
Summary: Eren is particularly lazy in this one and doesn't want to wake up.





	Sleepy Mornings

"Armin, c'on it's time to wake up." 

Armin stirred in his sleep, not moving very much from his original position due to the two strong, tanned arms wrapped tightly around his small waist. The blonde boy lazily blinked his tired blue eyes open and dazedly stared up at the person who woke him from his slumber through half-lidded eyes. 

"..Jean?" Armin yawned, voice slightly scratchy, "Good morning, thanks for waking me up." The blonde smiled lazily up at the other boy before worming his way out of Eren's vice grip like hold. 

"Jesus..how do you even sleep next to him? Jaeger grips you so hard I swear that you'll get bruises one of these days." Jean snorted, staring down at the sleeping brunette who was now aggressively hugging Armin's pillow in place of his blonde boyfriend. Armin only sighed fondly at Eren as a response, to that Jean rolled his eyes and walked back over to Marco, joining him on his bunk.

Armin's gaze flitted back to his boyfriends sleeping body. 'It's probably time to wake him up.' The blonde climbed back down onto the bed and gently ran his fingers through Eren's messy bed hair. "Eren.." he spoke quietly and softly, "it's time to get up now, love." 

"mmph...A~Armin?" Eren mumbled softly, leaning up into Armin's soothing caresses. "If you keep doing this I'm gonna fall back asleep.." Eren joked tiredly, smiling slackly up at the blonde with lidded eyes. Armin giggled softly, shoulders bouncing with each laugh. 

"Should I stop then?" Armin grinned, teasingly pausing the movement of his hand in Eren's messy hair. 

"Nooo..Arminnn!" Eren whined, pushing his head up against Armin's hand, trying to get him to move again. Armin tittered cutely and resumed petting the brunette's hair to sooth Eren's ruffled feathers of having stopped. 

"Hey! When you two are done being gay over there you should really get a move on before Levi catches you slacking off!" 

"Fuck you, Kirstein!" Eren groaned, half-heartedly throwing a pillow in the other boy's direction. Armin sighed smiling softly, before gently lifting Eren's chin up with a knuckle and placing a soft, chaste kiss on pink lips. Hesitantly, they pulled away, staring deeply into each other's eyes with happy smiles. 

"Come on, we should go get breakfast before Sasha eats it all."


End file.
